It's a Teen
by Gigi13
Summary: Sequel to Its A Girl Angel continues to raise his teenage daughterthat he had instead of connor in s5. Better summary inside. worth reading.
1. A New Life

Chapter 1  
  
A new life.  
  
A/N: This is a continuation of "It's a Girl". It takes place a few weeks after. For those of you who haven't read the other fic here's a quick recap: Angel had a daughter instead of a son, her name is Sarai, she was raised in Quartoth and came back and is 14. She's learned to love and trust Angel like a regular daughter would feel about her father. Angel is running Wolfram and Hart still and basically everything else is the same.   
  
Sarai had just finished her first day of school, marking the start of her 'new normal life.' Or at least as normal as you can get with when your father is a vampire with a soul, and along with his friends (some of which are vamps and demons) run an evil law-firm trying to turn it around. Sarai was about to start walking home when she noticed a familiar red jaguar parked outside the school.   
  
"I had a feeling one of you would manage to show up here" she told her best friend while getting in his car.   
  
"Your dad was going to come also but then he decided not too, he thought you would be under the impression he was being overprotective." Gunn said.  
  
"Why would I think that? Its not like he tried to walk me to my first class this morning, or called me in between classes to see if I was Ok or if I wanted to leave...oh, wait a minute...he did." Sarai answered, Gunn laughed.   
  
"He told me they put you in junior classes, how'd that happen?"   
  
"Well ya know that placement test I had to take? I guess I scored really high on it. By the way all those other school transfer records, and files and stuff about my 'past' you had forged, very nice work."  
  
"Thanks. Well that's cool you're ahead."  
  
"Yup I guess it pays off to grow up in a hell dimension, you learn a lot. Except it kinda sucks that everyone's two years older then me."  
  
"Yeah but on the bright side you'll graduate when you're 16"  
  
"True"   
  
"So are you far behind? Ya know cause schools been in session for a few months now and your just showing up."  
  
"No, actually I am ahead in Social Studies, they just started the 'Boxer Rebellion' which I might've heard Spike mention...once or twice."  
  
"Gee ya think?" Gunn said sarcastically.   
  
Sarai and Gunn showed up at Wolfram and Hart a few minutes later. Gunn went to his office and Sarai headed to Angels making one quick stop.  
  
"How's it going?" She asked Harmony.  
  
"Oh, you know another day...so how was school? I loved highschool....except that people were always being eaten, possessed, there was an opening to hell in the library and I got killed at graduation."   
  
"Thank you....now I can't wait to go back tomorrow."  
  
"You should go see your father he's been totally grumpy all day worrying about you."   
  
"Ok...we'll talk later" Sarai said heading into Angel's office. Much to her surprise he wasn't in there, so she walked over to a chair when all of a sudden she was lifted off the ground. She let out a shriek, even though she knew who it was.   
  
"How was it?" Angel asked her, sitting down and placing her on his lap.   
  
"It was good" Sarai answered plainly.   
  
The smile Angel had turned into a frown "Only good? Was something wrong?" he asked a bit nervously.  
  
"Gee...could you be a little more paranoid? It was GOOD, nothing's wrong. I mean it was only the first day it wasn't spectacular but it didn't suck. Get a grip. You need to relax more." she advised resting her head against his chest.  
  
"I am NOT paranoid. I just care about you is all. Is that so bad? Besides maybe I could relax if you'd stop giving me so many reasons to be tense." Angel said. A few months ago if Angel had said that to Sarai she'd either start screaming at him or stop talking to him for a week. But now they could go back and forth for hours and not once take any of it to heart. They'd become as close as two people could get, and were enjoying it.  
  
"Ok first of all you ARE paranoid, second its not bad and third I haven't done anything in weeks that would cause you to be stressed." She defended.  
  
"What about that second earing hole you got without my permission?" he questioned.  
  
"What about it? That isn't stressful, its cool. Anyway its not like you said I couldn't do it."  
  
"I didn't say you could either."  
  
"But you didn't say I COULDN'T." she argued. Angel rolled his eyes.  
  
"Lets go upstairs...I have something for you." he said.  
  
"What is it? What is it?" she asked getting very excited.   
  
"You'll have to come and see."   
  
Angel and Sarai headed up to the penthouse, when they got there Angel led Sarai into her bedroom where her brand new laptop was setup on her bed. Sarai shrieked again.   
  
"So I guess that means you like? Fred helped me pick it out, obviously." Angel said.  
  
"Of course I like it! It sssssoooo cool! Thank you daddy." She said giving him a hug and a kiss.   
  
"Sure....so I know its early but is there any chance you're hungry.?" Angel asked.  
  
"Actually I kinda am."   
  
"Want me to make you something?" Angel offered.  
  
"You're gonna cook?" Sarai questioned.  
  
"Well I can do a sandwich...or soup....or soup and a sandwich."   
  
"Do we have Tuna?" Sarai asked.   
  
"Yeah...wait a minute you're not gonna mix it with hot dogs are you?"   
  
"Hey do I comment on the jar of o-neg in the fridge? No. Besides we're out of hotdogs."   
  
"One tuna sandwich coming up then." Angel said heading into the kitchen. Sarai decided to check out her new computer in the mean time.   
  
~oooo a DSL hook-up. Fred you rock!~ She thought.   
  
  
  
"Here you go" Angel said coming back in Sarai's room handing her a sandwich. "I gotta go back down and finish up some work....you'll be ok here?"  
  
"Yes. But don't worry if I manage to pull off a major disaster in what I imagine will be the 2 hours you're down there, there's a chance I can find my way down using the elevator that goes right into your office. I mean it's a long-shot but I am willing to try and handle that hard journey." she said very seriously, but joking. Angel just rolled his eyes and left...he did find the fact that she was always ready with a comeback and the fact she could keep a straight face through it funny...but he'd never let *her* know that.  
  
Angel had to stay at work longer then he thought...in fact by the time he got home, Sarai was going to bed.   
  
"Sorry I am late" he said.  
  
"You should...you're grounded for the next week." Sarai answered, getting into her bed.   
  
"You're stricter then I am."  
  
"You've gotta be cruel to be kind sometimes."  
  
Angel smiled pulled the sheets over Sarai. Even though Sarai thought she was a bit old to be tucked in she let Angel do it anyway cause she knew he enjoyed it because he never got to when she was a child. Also she liked being treated like a child sometimes since she never really was.....but she'd deny it under oath.   
  
"Night daddy"  
  
"Night princess."  
  
A/N: So what'd you think of the first chapter? Fluffy kinda I know. Next chapter an old face shows up well, old to us...knew to Sarai. Who could it be? Review and find out. 


	2. A 'New' Friend

A 'New' Friend  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait...I've been a bit tracked with school. Oh yeah and it occurred to me that I didn't put a disclaimer in the 1st chapter so for those who haven't figured it out I don't own these people(except for Sarai.)   
  
  
  
It was Sarai's last day of her first week at school. It had gone pretty well. She was eating lunch by herself when a girl approached her.   
  
"Is this seat taken?" the girl asked.  
  
"No...go ahead sit. You're in my Math, Social Studies and English classes right?"  
  
"Yeah. So is it true you're only 14?"  
  
"Its true."  
  
"That's so cool."  
  
"I guess it's been pretty cool. I just started this week though, so its kinda hard to make a judgement yet."  
  
"I just started here too. Not highschool in general...just this school. I lived in Europe for a while."  
  
"Really? You don't have an accent."  
  
"That's because I only lived there for a few months, I lived in California my entire life except for that."  
  
"So why did you move for awhile?"   
  
"My sister moved there and I went with her. But I missed Cali too much and my dad said I could come and live with him here if I wanted so I took him up on it."  
  
"I live with my dad too."   
  
"Cool....ah your names Sarai right?" the girl asked.   
  
"Yeah and you're Dawn?"  
  
"Yup. What's your last name?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Angel...yours? " Sarai said.  
  
~Huh....that's funny~ Dawn thought. "Summers" she answered.   
  
*********************************************************  
  
"I did that homework already it was easy"Sarai said to Dawn over the phone, later that night while painting her toenails. Eventually Angel entered the penthouse. "I gotta go, I'll see you online later or something..." "...yeah ok bye" Sarai hung up the phone.   
  
"Who was that?" Angel asked getting himself a glass of blood.   
  
"A kid from school."   
  
"Oh really" Angel said pleased that she had made a new friend...then a thought entered his head "Is this friend male or female?" Angel then asked nervously.  
  
"Female. Her names Dawn" Sarai said.  
  
~Dawn huh? That's sorta a coincidence~ Angel thought for a second...then he started have deep thoughts about his life in Sunnydale.  
  
"Dad, are you still with me?" Sarai asked.  
  
"What...oh yeah sorry I was just thinking. I used to know a girl named Dawn."   
  
"How'd you know her? Was she an old girlfriend or something?" that question caused Angel to spit out the blood in his mouth and it sprayed all over the kitchen. "EEWW! You're cleaning that up!" Sarai then added.  
  
"What...no...god no....she's, no. She just knew the same people I did that's all." Angel said mopping up the blood.  
  
"Oh ok. Not that I mind if she was an ex...I mean you are over 240 I am sure you've dated lots."   
  
"Actually less then you think" Angel informed her.   
  
"Really? No way"  
  
"Well...technically I've only been in 3 relationships."   
  
"With who?" Sarai asked.  
  
"Why are you so interested in who I've dated?" Angel asked.  
  
"You're not supposed to answer a question with a question. I just want to know is all. No real reason. But if you don't want to talk about it that's fine. We can talk about something else." Sarai said.  
  
~Huh...that was easy~ Angel thought as they headed over to the couch. "So let's talk about school. How is it? Have you made any other friends?"  
  
"Not really...although there is this really cute boy in my English class and today he said 'hi' as he walked passed me to go to his seat Dawn thinks he likes me." Sarai answered very excited.  
  
Angel shifted uncomfortably in his seat ~b-boys! She *is* thinking about boys! Of course she is! Damn! This can't be happening. Quick change the subject...think Angel think." Angel told himself. "Movie" he then blurted out.   
  
"Huh?" Sarai responded.   
  
"Do you want to rent a movie? Or go see one?""  
  
"We can order one on pay-per-view. There's one I want to see really bad."  
  
"What's the name of the movie?" Angel asked.  
  
"American Wedding"  
  
~Sounds like a love story. I hope its not one of those really sappy chick flicks Fred watches.~ Angel thought. "So...ok how do you work the movie order thing?"  
  
A few hours later the movie was over and Angel was appalled. Although he found some parts humorous he didn't get what was funny about naked strippers(he covered Sarai's eyes when they were on) , an idiot pretending to be nice to get a girl and then having sex with his friends grandmother. Although one part of the movie he found interesting was the girl who was playing the bride. He found her oddly pleasant and she really reminded him of someone...he just couldn't put his finger on who. ~Willow maybe?~ He questioned. ~nah....not Willow but SOMEONE....maybe it is Willow after all, who knows.~  
  
"That was funny." Sarai comment.  
  
"Oh yeah a real hoot" Angel said sarcastically.  
  
"So now what do you want to do? I am bored."  
  
"What do you want to do?:"  
  
Sarai then came up with an idea eyeing the bottle of nail polish on the table. "Can I paint your nails?"   
  
"What do you think?" Angel responded.  
  
"Please daddy....I am so booooored. How about your toenails? And I'll go get my blue....dark blue even so it'll still be kind of manly. Please?"  
  
Angel knew he didn't have a choice in the matter so he sighed and then started taking off his socks. "Never tell anyone about this." he warned Sarai.  
  
"YAY!" Sarai exclaimed as she ran to get the nail polish.  
  
~Somehow, someway this girl's going to the death of me. Or at least the death of the last shred of self-pride I have.~ Angel thought as his pedicure began.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N that was chapter 2...any thoughts? Review please....but try not to flame. :) 


	3. Puppy Love

Chapter 3  
  
Puppy Love.  
  
The next morning Sarai woke up and went into the living room, she put her head on Angel's lap and stretched the rest of her body on the couch.   
  
"Good morning. How did you sleep last night?" she asked.  
  
"The nail polish fumes kept me up most of the night I'll have you know."  
  
"Oh, sorry. So how are you today? Feeling good I hope?"  
  
"What do you want Sarai?" Angel asked.   
  
"Well I was thinking since today's your day off maybe...."  
  
"Maybe what?"  
  
"Can we get a puppy?"  
  
"NO" Angel answered.   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I said no."  
  
"But WHY"  
  
"A dog is a lot of work and they're very messy. I have enough to do, I don't have time to clean up after a dog everyday."  
  
"I'll take care and clean up after it."  
  
"Sarai one of the main reasons I don't have time to take care of a dog is because I am constantly cleaning up your room and all the other messes you make."  
  
"So this about me overflowing the washing machine the other day?" Sarai asked.  
  
"No, not just because of that, even though I am still finding soap suds on the floor. You just can't have a dog." Angel said sternly. Sarai started to pout and give him the puppy-eyes. ~Don't give in ~Angel told himself. ~She won't break you if you don't look at her. Just don't look at her face.~ "That won't work" Angel told her looking all around the room. He looked at a lamp, the stove, a chair and .... ~DAMN!~ Angel said to himself as he looked down at the face on his lap. ~Aw...she looks so sad I guess if a dog will make her happy I can put up with it.~ "Alright fine. Go get dressed we'll get a dog."   
  
Sarai practically flew off the couch and into her room to get changed. About 90 minutes later they were at the pet shop.   
  
"How about this dog?" Sarai asked Angel pointing at a white poodle, that was giving Angel the creeps ever since they entered the shop.  
  
"Why don't we keep looking" he suggested. Sarai knew that was his way of saying no. "What about that one?" he said pointing to a dalmatian. Sarai walked over to it, Angel followed her. The dog started to bark and growl as soon as Angel approached it. "Or not." The same thing happened to the next five dogs Angel went up to.   
  
"Aaaawwww Daddy can I have this one?" Sarai asked Angel going over to a cage with a baby black Labrador.   
  
"We just got her in, she's only 7 weeks old" one of the workers said walking up them.  
  
"Well at least its not trying to attack me" Angel commented. "Are you sure this is the one you want precious?"   
  
"Yup...does that mean I can?"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Sarai walked in the penthouse holding the dog, Angel walked in behind her holding a 35lbs of dog food, a doggie bed, and 9 different bags containing bowls, leashes and toys Sarai had talked him into getting for the dog.   
  
"Have you thought of a name?" Angel asked putting all the stuff down.   
  
"Skittles."  
  
"You mean like the game?" Angel questioned.   
  
"No the candy" Sarai answered giving him a don't-you-know-anything look.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Can I go over to Gunn's and introduce him to Skittles?"   
  
"Sure....but don't be to long and be careful."  
  
"Ok. Bye"   
  
  
  
  
  
******************** The following Wednesday in Sarai's school cafeteria.************  
  
"So what do you plan on doing during the break?" Dawn asked Sarai.  
  
"Absolutely nothing, you?"  
  
"Same thing."  
  
"Hey, Dawn, Sarai" A boy from they're English class greeted as he approached them. "Sarai I was wondering....are you planing on going to the winter dance on Friday?"  
  
"I haven't really thought about it, Ryan. Why?"   
  
"Well I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go with me?" he said. Sarai was shocked.  
  
"Yeah...No wait. I- I- I'd have to check with my father, to make sure it's ok. If it's ok with him, I'd like too go with you."   
  
"Cool...here call me when you find out" the boy Ryan said handing her a piece of paper with his phone number written on it, then he walked away.  
  
"I told you he liked you!" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"This is so exciting."  
  
"So do you think you'll be allowed to go?"  
  
"Probably not at first but I might be able to convince him if I beg hard enough. Will you help me? He's having an office holiday party tonight.....you can come if you'd like. You can help with the begging."  
  
"Yeah sure. What kind of office does he work at?"  
  
"He's CEO of a law firm"  
  
"My dad's a lawyer but he has his own practice with one other guy. He's actually doing a case in Seattle now and won't be back until next week."  
  
"But what about Christmas on Sunday?"   
  
"He said we'll do Christmas when he gets back, so it'll probably be me and his girlfriend with a pizza."  
  
"That's sad. Hey why don't you come for dinner at my house?"  
  
"No, that would be intruding I couldn't."  
  
"No you wouldn't. Look I don't have any 'family', just my dad but he has a few friends that he's really close with and I am sorta close to them too but really they're *his* friends...well except for one who really is *my* friend too but that's another story, anyway they're all coming for dinner so if he can invite friends so can invite someone as well."  
  
"No wonder we're friends...you just described me and my sister"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, she has some close friends to that are like adopted family and although I've become very close to them, I still sometimes feel like I am just tagging along with them. So do I have to get really dressed up for this party?"  
  
"No you can wear what you have on now...in fact you can even walk home with me if you'd like and hang until it starts."  
  
"Ok...cool. I still can't believe you were asked out by one of the cutest boys in school."  
  
"Me neither" Sarai said smiling.  
  
  
  
A/N: How was it? Next chapter Angel finds out about Dawn being Sarai's friend and Dawn finds out about Angel being Sarai's father and is also re-united with a former best friend, who could that be? Oh yeah, and the two girls recruit 'an expert' to help convince Angel to let Sarai go to the dance. 


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Revelations.   
  
Sarai and Dawn walked into the penthouse later that afternoon and were greeted by Skittles.   
  
"You're dog is so cute" Dawn said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"This is a pretty cool place too."   
  
"Yeah I guess. Come on, my room's this way." Sarai and Dawn went into her room. A few minutes later they heard someone enter the penthouse.   
  
"Sarai are you here?" Wesley called.  
  
~Why do I know that voice? ~ Dawn asked herself.  
  
"Excuse me"Sarai said and headed to the living room. "Why are you here?" she asked Wesley  
  
"Your father wanted me to see if you were home yet since you didn't check in with him."  
  
"Oh well I am. Tell him that I have a friend over and she'll be coming with me to the party tonight."  
  
"You invited a girl from school to the Wolfram and Hart party tonight?"Wesley questioned.  
  
"Yeah...why?"  
  
"Were you not at the last one? I mean who knows who...or what might be on the guest list..."  
  
"For once you're right Wes. I didn't even think of that. Even if all human looking people show, there's still Lorne." Sarai said.   
  
"Sarai is everything ok......Wesley?" Dawn asked joining them in the living room.   
  
"You know him?" Sarai asked.  
  
"Well yes I was once um...working with her sister."  
  
"Annoying her is more like it" Dawn stated.   
  
"That does sound like something he'd do" Sarai added.  
  
"I can hear you" Wes pointed out. "Look maybe you should head down and see Ang-your father."  
  
"Hey whatever gets me away from you, let's go Dawn."  
  
Sarai and Dawn went into Angel's office.   
  
"Hey Sarai, hey Dawn" Angel greeted as they entered then he did a double-take "Dawn" he repeated shocked.   
  
"Hello Angel" Dawn replied with no emotion in her voice. She didn't know what to think.   
  
"So you too know each other as well." Sarai guessed. "Did you used to work with her sister like Wesley did?"  
  
"No, he just had sex with her....well really it was just once, cause he went insane after and hurt her, but they dated for awhile. Until he left her." Dawn said simply ~If Spike were alive I think he'd be proud of how I put it....I miss Spike.~ she then thought.   
  
"That's not exactly how it went" Angel corrected.  
  
"No it's just the cliff-notes version" Dawn said.   
  
"Ok... So Dad, Dawn is going to come to the party tonight."  
  
"Wow, wait Dad? He's you're father?" Dawn asked. Sarai nodded. "But he's a vampire....they can't have children."  
  
"You know he's a vampire? You know about vampires in general?" Sarai questioned.  
  
"Yup. My sister's a Vampire Slayer. I know all about vampires, trolls, demons, vengeance demons, hyena people, hellmouths, hell gods to try to use your blood to open the portal to all the dimensions that exist so they could go home and all kinds of stuff."   
  
"That's SO cool! And here I was all wondering about how I was going to hide the demons from you, because odds are some will show up tonight."  
  
"So why do work in a law firm? Willow told me when she came last year you lived in a hotel."  
  
"This is an evil law firm.....I am trying to change it." Angel answered.  
  
"Ok, just wondering. Oh, and by the way incase you're wondering I am not going to say a world to Buffy cause well, I am not stupid."  
  
"Thanks" Angel said.   
  
  
  
"Look not that I haven't enjoyed re-uniting you two and all but Dawn and I have something to do so we'll see you later dad." Sarai stated, looking and sounding a little suspicious.   
  
"What are you girls up to?"   
  
"Nothing, daddy just ya know girlie stuff. We have to a...figure out how we're going to wear our hair tonight."   
  
"Ok then, have fun." Angel answered, not really buying it.   
  
Sarai took Dawns hand and exited the room.  
  
"What was that about?" Dawn asked.   
  
"I am going to ask my dad about the dance tonight remember? If we have any hope of getting him to say tea we're going to need help, fortunately I know just who to ask." Sarai said leading Dawn to the 'expert's' desk.  
  
"Harmony!" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"You know her TOO?" Sarai asked.  
  
"She had me chained to a wall and threatened to kill me."  
  
"That was years ago...I am over all that now." Harmony said.   
  
"Ok, we have much more important things to discus now. Harmony ya know that cute boy from my English class I told you about? Well he asked me to the school dance!"  
  
Harmony shrieked "That's SO great! I knew going shopping with me would help boys notice you."  
  
"Yeah except you know as well as I do my dad will say I can't go so I'll need you to help me to get him to say yes."  
  
"Sure I'll talk to you for him, but he might not listen to me."  
  
"Great. I'll tell you when, I am going to ask him at the party tonight, with any hope he'll have a drink or two and won't be in the right state of mind to protest the date....I just said date. I have a date. This is beyond cool." ~And normal...I am becoming normal girl, I could get used to this~ Sarai then thought. "So you want me to introduce you to the rest of the team?" Sarai asked Dawn.   
  
"Sure."   
  
Sarai took Dawn to Gunn's office.   
  
"Hi Gunn, I want you meet my friend Dawn. Dawn this is Charles Gunn, but he prefers Gunn."  
  
~wow he's cute~ Dawn thought. "It's nice to meet you Gunn."  
  
"You too, Dawn" Gunn said. "So what are you two doing?"  
  
"I am giving Dawn the tour of the place before the party, since as it turns out she knows all about demons."  
  
"I used to live in Sunnydale, on a hellmouth, I've seen just about everything" Dawn added.  
  
"Cool" Gunn responded. "I'd love to chat with you but I gotta go file some papers. I'll catch you guys later and we'll hang."  
  
Next stop: Fred's lab.  
  
"So make any amazing discovery's?" Sarai asked walking up behind Fred.  
  
"Huh...what? Oh Hi Sarai. What's new?"  
  
"Not much this is Dawn.'  
  
"Hi" Dawn said.  
  
"Hello...its nice to meet you." Fred cheerfully said. Dawn would have responded but two people entered the lab, one was Angel and the other was someone Dawn thought she'd never see again, but hoped she would.  
  
"Hey Fred I was....." Spike started to say but stopped as soon as he saw Dawn. Neither one of them knew what to say.   
  
"What....how.....why....how....when" Dawn managed to say, but couldn't go any further from shock, then she came up with her own explanation. "You're the first!" she accused.  
  
"I am not!" Spike defended.  
  
"Are too!"   
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Dawn challenged, she walked up to him and kicked him as hard as she could in the groin. Angel put his hand over his mouth to cover his smile.   
  
"AOW! Bloody hell, niblet!" Spike said as he held his crotch in pain.  
  
"Oops, so I guess you're not the First, which is good. It just means you a liar, which is better then being the First but it's still not good."   
  
"Technically I didn't lie....I just didn't tell you" Spike Said.  
  
"That's not any better! I spent all this time thinking you were all dead and stuff and you've been here the whole time!"  
  
"Well I was dead, for about 19 days....which I know not a very good answer but come on Dawnie, cut me a break, please."   
  
"I'll think about but tell me why are you here, with someone who you spent the past three years telling me you hate."  
  
"What that hurts" Angel said sarcastically.   
  
"Look will you just come with me and I'll tell you everything?" Spike basically begged.  
  
"Would you mind if I go Sarai?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Go ahead....I'll find something to do." Sarai said. Spike and Dawn left the room.  
  
"Well that was interesting." Fred commented.   
  
"Yeah right...anyway Sarai Lorne wants to see you, he wants your opinion on the decorations, so come on I'll take you to him."   
  
"Ok one sec I need to talk to Fred first."  
  
"Sure" Angel answered. He continued to stand where he was and Sarai stared at him "what?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"I need to talk to her...alone."  
  
"Oh right of course, I'll be waiting in the hall" Angel said leaving.  
  
"So, what do you need to talk about?" Fred asked.  
  
"Fred I need your help, women to women. I mean I've recruited Dawn and Harmony on my side and they're real good assets but you might be my best shot, I need to know you'll have my back tonight."  
  
"Have your back? What's going on? Are you in trouble?"  
  
"No...you see this boy asked me to this school dance and I really want to go but...."  
  
"There is no way Angel will allow it Sarai" Fred interrupted.   
  
"See that's where you come in. My dad respects you, values your opinions, so I figure if you tell him he should let me I might have a chance. PLEASE?"  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Thanks." Sarai went into the hall where Angel was standing "So ready to go favorite daddy o' mine?" Sarai asked really giddy.  
  
"Ok so just what *are* you up to today?" Angel replied.   
  
  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? Next chapter the big question is asked. 


	5. Sarai Pops The Question

Chapter 5  
  
Sarai Pops The Question  
  
A/N: thanks for all the reviews so far, keep em coming.  
  
The Wolfram and Hart Christmas party was half over and so far no guests had to be killed. It was a new office record. Since the night was going so well Sarai decided to take advantage of it before she lost something bad could happen.   
  
"Hi daddy" Sarai said walking up to him, with Harmony and Dawn not far away, awaiting their moment to jump in.   
  
"Hey princess, having fun?"   
  
"Yeah fun. Speaking of fun there's this school dance on Friday..."   
  
"Are you trying to ask my permission if you could go?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well yeah kinda."  
  
"Sure go ahead, you and Dawn probably will have fun."  
  
"See, that's the thing, I don't plan on going with Dawn."  
  
"She doesn't want to go? So you'll be going alone? That doesn't sound like fun."  
  
"No dad that's not it. See Dawn's going, or at least I think she is, its just that someone asked me to go with them...his...."  
  
"NO" Angel cut in.   
  
"You didn't even let me finish. His names Ryan."  
  
"That really doesn't make a difference. You cannot go and unlike everything else, you can't get me to change my mind about this Sarai. You're too young."  
  
"Then when will I be old enough?"  
  
"The day I die.."  
  
"Daddy, you're a vampire, you have immortality, you'll never die."   
  
"That's the best part."   
  
"Come on, please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No be such a fogey" Harmony said joining the conversation, with Dawn next to her.  
  
"Stay out of this. This is between me and Sarai and infact there isn't even anything to be between because this conversation is over. The answer is still no"  
  
"What if I volunteer to be a chaperone?" Harmony offered.  
  
"And who will be watching you?"   
  
"Come on Angel, let her go, I'll be there the whole time" Dawn said.  
  
"You'll be where? What's going on?" Gunn asked entering the circle of women around Angel, with Lorne, Wes, Fred and Spike with him.   
  
"So you asked him?" Fred said.   
  
"What, you got everyone to gang up on me?" Angel accused.  
  
"Gang up? I don't know what's going on" Gunn repeated.   
  
"I got asked to a school dance by a boy but dad won't let me go" Sarai said.   
  
"Good" Gunn replied.   
  
"GUNN!"   
  
"Sorry Sarai, I gotta go with Angel on this one"  
  
"Traitor" Sarai muttered.   
  
"Angel I know this boy Ryan, he's nice." Dawn said.  
  
"There is no such thing as a nice sixteen year old boy." Angel answered. Dawn and Sarai exchanged a look. "What?" Angel went on to ask.  
  
"Actually....he just turned 17. One of those end-of the year-birthday rules that puts him in 11th grade." Sarai admitted.   
  
"WHAT! Oh now there's definitely no way you're going."  
  
"Come on Angel, its not like they're going to be alone, its school dance" Fred said.   
  
Sarai, Harmony, Fred, Dawn and even Lorne were all begging him to say yes. After 10 minutes Angel knew he was backed into a corner. He took an unnecessary deep breath "I want to talk with Sarai upstairs now.....alone."   
  
"Fine" she said back.   
  
In the penthouse:  
  
"Sit down" Angel instructed. Sarai did just that. "I want you to realize why I don't want you to go. Will you hear me out?"  
  
"Will you hear me?" Sarai asked.  
  
"Me first. You're not ready to date. It's not just because of the age thing. Sarai, you basically just started going outside, going school, making friends. Dating is a very complicated thing that grown adults who've had the most normal life you can imagine can't figure out and have problems with. I just don't think you're ready to handle all the emotions, complications and pain that go along with it and I don't want you to have to. I don't want to see you get hurt. Now you can go."   
  
"Thank you. I appreciate you're concerns, I really do but I don't think you're in a position to tell me what I am ready for and what I am not. You're not me, I am. I know what I can or can't handle. It's not like I want to get married or anything, I just want to go to one stupid dance for a few hours with someone who seems really nice. One day, whether it's soon or not I will start to date and who knows, maybe I will get hurt maybe I won't but it's just something that happens sometimes. If and when that happens yes, I'll be sad or whatever but you don't have to worry about me not being able to handle it because of how I am. I am not the same person I was last year, or a few months ago."  
  
"I know Sarai, believe me know one has noticed that more then I have but I am still worried about you. Then, again I will always be and always have new reasons. You're growing up and as much as I may want to lock you in your room and keep there, I can't."  
  
"That's because you can't take me in a fight" Sarai pointed out, Angel laughed a little.  
  
"You keep telling yourself that. What time does this dance start?"   
  
"Seven thirty."  
  
"In that case I want what's his name here at seven and I want you back by nine thirty or I'll send every squad patrol I have on a search and destroy...and don't even begin to think I am kidding."   
  
Sarai face lit up "I CAN GO! THANK YOU!" she yelled throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Don't thank me, thank you're little fan club, I am afraid they'll stake me in my sleep if I said no."  
  
"Hey, how'd you figure out the back up plan?" Sarai asked, joking. " I am going to go back to the party and tell everyone you said yes."  
  
"Ok, I'll be down in a sec, I just have something to do."  
  
Angel headed into his bedroom and Sarai was about to get into the elevator when she heard Angel scream her name.  
  
"What is it?" she said going into his room.  
  
"You forgot to walk Skittles to day didn't you?" Angel asked pointing to a large urine stain on his bed.   
  
"Are you sure it was Skittles? Maybe you had an accident and forgot about it due to old age. After all you're approaching the big 2-5-0 soon if I am not mistaken." Angel just stared at her.   
  
"This isn't the first time Skittles had an accident. She peed in the kitchen yesterday but I cleaned it up and let it slide."  
  
"Again, you're assuming its Skittles, maybe it was Gunn. It would be the first time he started going on over.........ok, ok its wasn't you or Gunn, it was me. I have bladder control issues. Skittles is completely innocent."   
  
Angel smirked, after all this time he finally had a response that she couldn't argue with, "Are you sure its you?" he asked first, knowing very well it wasn't.   
  
"Yup...no one but me. Bladder control issues remember."  
  
"Well if that is the case then I guess you should wait here and I'll go to the store to pick up some diapers for you to wear since you are unable to control when you go to the bathroom. Oh ,wait a minute" he added walking over to the linen closet, where took out a bag of diapers that were shoved all the way in the back ~heh, this'll teach her to say I am getting old, she can't out smart me~ "We still have some left over when that demon made you a baby again. They're a little small but should be good until I get back from the store."   
  
~Does he really think I can't out smart him?~ Sarai asked herself. She walked over to the bed and laid down, carefully avoiding the pee. "Go ahead then, take off my pants and underwear and put the diaper over my bare butt, but you have to do it quick, cause it was that time over the month this week. Although it seems like its over you don't want to take the change of getting nasty old blood on your bed that came out of my..."  
  
"OK you win! Just please don't finish that sentence." Angel begged.  
  
"I thought so....I'll see you later."  
  
Angel watched Sarai leave and then after the elevator door shout he remembered something ~She made me go get her pads 2 weeks ago.....DAMN! She can out smart me. The former master vampire is now being controlled by a little girl...how pathetic. Oh well.....~  
  
A/N: So how was this chapter? In the next one, the big date will take place. 


	6. The Big Night

Chapter 6  
  
The Big Night  
  
A/N: Once again thanks for all the reviews!  
  
The night Angel had been dreading since the night Sarai was born had finally arrived; the night she went out with a boy for the first time. He was in the living room with Gunn, Wesley, Spike and Lorne, while Harmony and Fred helped Sarai and Dawn get ready in Sarai's room. Eventually Harmony, Fred and Dawn came out of the room.  
  
"Where's Sarai?" Angel asked immediately.   
  
"She's finishing up getting ready." Dawn said wearing a short sleeve purple tank and a short black skirt. Angel headed into Sarai's room.   
  
"Mind if I come in?" he asked, entering anyway before she answered.  
  
"How do I look?" Sarai said standing up and turning to face Angel. She was wearing long sleeved a red velvet dress that went almost to her knees and her hair was curled. Angel was almost amazed at pretty she was, he only had one small problem.   
  
"You look beautiful, but I am assuming that your even more beautiful face is under all that make up? I want some of it off." Angel said picking up a tissue and he tried to wipe some off himself but Sarai back away and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Give me that, I'll do it myself. You know most people would think that it'd be cool to have a vampire as a father because *he'd* be cool and all that but, you've got to be one of the squarest vampire/people ever."  
  
"You don't think I am cool?" Angel asked, slightly hurt.   
  
"Well I mean yeah you could kick anything's ass no matter what it is but like I said, you're still kind of square. But don't worry that's what I love about you"  
  
Angel wasn't hurt anymore. "Look I came in here because I wanted to talk with you before you go. Now I know you think this is only a school dance but sometimes boys well they have different...."  
  
"Daddy if this is supposed to be some sorta 'boys only want sex' talk there's no need to have it. There will be no sex or anything, there's no need to worry. After all, I am a lot stronger then the average teenage boy, or any other regular person, remember?" Sarai reminded him.  
  
"Yeah...right great." Angel responded, then he left.  
  
"He's late" Angel commented to Wesley a few minutes later. "I said seven and its after seven"  
  
"Angel its seven o'clock and 20 seconds." Wesley replied.   
  
"Which means he should've been here 20 seconds ago. Late is late."   
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. Sarai ran to get it before anyone else could.   
  
"Hi Ryan" she greeted.  
  
"Hello Sarai, these are for you." Ryan said handing her flowers, causing all the girl to make 'aw' faces and the guys to make 'throw up' faces.   
  
"Ryan come in my father wants to....meet you" Sarai said hesitating at the end of the sentence after turning back around to everyone else(except for Lorne who thought it would be best if he hid in Angel's room and watched from there) and seeing that in the five seconds her back was turned Angel had managed to put all his best weapons out on the coffee table. "Daddy what are you doing?" she demanded.   
  
Angel picked up a rag and a broadsword. "What I am just cleaning off my favorite broadsword here" he said polishing the tip of the sword, making a point to show Ryan how sharp it was.   
  
  
  
Ryan swallowed hard "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Angel" he said extending his hand to him.  
  
"Yeah...you too." Angel responded shaking Ryan's hand, and doing it really hard.   
  
"Strong grip you have" Ryan comment to Angel, who was still squeezing his hand.   
  
"Daddy I know what you're doing, stop it." Sarai ordered.   
  
"What I am just saying hello. Now go put those flowers in water while I talk to your friend."  
  
  
  
"Fine."  
  
"So Ryan what's a 17 year old boy like you doing taking my 14 year old daughter to a dance?" Angel asked, holding a battle axe and wiping it with the rag now.  
  
"DAD!" Sarai yelled from across the room.  
  
"Well, sir Sarai's in my-my class an-and I- t-th-tink she's really cool and sm-smart" Ryan stuttered.   
  
"I see."   
  
"Sarai's told me a lot about you."  
  
"Oh really? Did she happen to mention I have expert training in how to use all of these weapons?"  
  
Angel asked.   
  
"N-no...that's ah....cool"  
  
"So are trying to say weapons and violence is cool?" Angel interrogated.   
  
Sarai was too busy looking for a vase to be paying attention to what Angel was doing so Dawn stepped in. "Okay, Ryan let me introduce you to someone else" she said. "This is Sarai's best friend, Gunn"  
  
"You're names Gunn?" Ryan asked him nervously.  
  
"Yeah, I got the name cause of my massive collection" Gunn said in an intimidating way.   
  
Ryan was official scared he wouldn't make it out of there alive. Thankfully Fred came to his rescue. "That's not true Ryan, Gunn and Angel are just trying to scare you. I am Fred, that's Wesley, that's Harmony and that's Spike."  
  
"And it's time to go" Sarai said after finally finding a vase for the flowers. "Lets go, bye everyone."   
  
"Who will you be there with?" Spike asked Dawn.  
  
"I don't know I am just going to hang with a bunch of people."  
  
"Boys?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"If you do I want you to be careful bit, you know you don't have the best track record."  
  
"Hey those weren't my fault! But I will be I promise." Dawn said ~God I've missed this. I love being friends with Spike again. I mean he's shown more interest in my life and welfare then my father has in the few weeks I've lived with him and well honestly, my whole life.~ Dawn thought.  
  
While Sarai was saying goodbye to everyone Angel pulled Ryan aside. "If *anything* happens to her..."   
  
"It won't I swear" Ryan promised.   
  
"You better be right. I want her back at nine-thirty no matter what.'  
  
"Sure, of course."  
  
"Alright lets head out" Sarai said. She gave Angel a kiss and hugged him goodbye, he did the same, longer. "Ah daddy.....you can let me go now."  
  
"No"  
  
"Daddy its just two hours and Dawn and room full of other people will be there. It'll be fine. Now I am going. I'll see you later."   
  
The three teens headed out the door and Angel grabbed his coat. "You ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah" said both Spike and Gunn.  
  
"Ready for what? What's going on?" Harmony asked.  
  
"We're going to the dance" Angel said simply.  
  
"You can't do that!" Fred protested.   
  
"Fred's right" Wesley said. "If we leave now, right after them we're likely to be caught before we even arrive at the school. We should wait a few more minutes."  
  
"Good point" Angel agreed.  
  
"Actually what I meant was that you guys can't go at all. Its not right. I won't let you do it."  
  
The four men backed off, they were brave and all but even they knew that there were some people you just don't defy and Ms. Winifred Burkle was one of them. That didn't mean Angel couldn't use his back-up plan though. He went into his bed room and made a call.   
  
  
  
*******************The school dance*****************  
  
"Ryan what's wrong with you tonight?" Sarai asked since he has hardly looked straight at her and was standing at least a foot away from her, even when they were dancing.   
  
"Ah, its just...it's nothing."   
  
"It has to be something, you've been acting funny all night." Then Sarai finally realized what was going on "Have you been distant from me all night because of my father? Did he threaten you?"  
  
"Threaten no? I am sure his swords and axes and your friends gun collection meant nothing." Ryan said.  
  
~Friends gun collec- Gunn,....nice one~ Sarai thought. "Ryan I swear no one will hurt you if you come little closer, and look at me. They're actually nice once you get to know them."  
  
"Hey guys are we interrupting?" Dawn asked approaching them with some other kids.  
  
"It's OK" Sarai answered.  
  
"Since its kinda stuffy in here we were thinking of hanging outside......you two wanna come to?"  
  
Just as they were about to leave when Sarai (who inherited Angels hearing) heard a crash in the hallway and someone scream. "You guys go outside, I want to get a drink first." Sarai said.   
  
"I'll stay with you" Dawn offered, sensing something wasn't right with her friend. Ryan and the other kids took off. "What's wrong?" she then asked.  
  
"Something's going on in the hallway, come on." When Sarai and Dawn got to where the screaming was they saw and boy and a girl trying to fend off a male and a female vamp.  
  
"Hey why don't you two pick on someone your own size" Dawn requested getting the vampires attention.   
  
Sarai attacked the female while Dawn took the male. Dawn hit her vamp over the head with a trash can while Sarai was giving her vamp a combo of right and left hooks and swift kicks without missing a stride or breaking a sweat. Taking any way any doubt Dawn may've had about Sarai really being Angel's daughter. Dawn then took out the wooden chopstick that was in the bun in her hair and used it as a stake, while Sarai took off one of her shoes and used the wood heel for her stake.  
  
"That was fun" Sarai commented putting her shoe back on.   
  
"I don't think you're father would agree" a female voice said coming from behind the girls.  
  
"Eve? What the hell are you doing here?" Sarai asked.   
  
"Angel called, asked me, well ordered me, to check up on you."   
  
~Figures~ Sarai said to herself. "Well you've checked, now go."   
  
"Can't I have to stay as long as you do. I was going to intervene in the fight but you two were handling it well. I must also add you're both very resourceful. Especially you Sarai, I'd tell Angel what a nice staking technique you used if he wouldn't, you know be pissed that you had to use it."  
  
"Well he might experience it first hand when I get home."   
  
"Alright I've kept you long enough, go back to your little boyfriend now." Eve said.   
  
***************************9:28 pm, outside the door of the penthouse***********  
  
~ Yes! I made it here with two minutes to spare~ Ryan thought as he walked Sarai to the door. "I had a really nice time tonight" he said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Maybe we could do something together another time."  
  
"Yeah I'd like that."  
  
Ryan moved closer to Sarai, just as he kissed her, the penthouse door opened and Ryan immediately backed off. "Hello-goodnight sir....I'll see ya around Rai." he said as he headed quickly into the elevator and Sarai was in shock from receiving her first kiss.   
  
~Rai?~ Angel questioned in his head. "So how was it?" Angel asked, trying to stay calm.  
  
"Why don't you just ask Eve?" Sarai said going straight to her room. Angel of course was right behind her.  
  
~Uh Huh. I told her to make sure she wasn't seen.~ "So you saw Eve huh?"   
  
"Well she was there so you could spy on me right?"   
  
"Look Sarai I just-"  
  
"I don't care what you 'just'. You shouldn't have done that. Get out" he repeated.  
  
"Do think I am stupid? I know that little bastard kissed you."  
  
"He ISN'T a bastard. So what? It's not like I didn't want him too. Besides I'll have you know that he spent half the night distanced from me because you and Gunn had him so terrified."  
  
~It worked? Go figure the boy has some brains~ Angel thought. "That's not point. What do you mean you didn't want him too? It only the first time you went out with him!"   
  
"And that was....never mind you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Well then explain it to me" Angel said....."*Rai*" he added sarcastically.   
  
"Why do you have a problem with Ryan calling me Rai?"  
  
"Why does Ryan have a problem with the s and the a that go in front of it? Now, what don't I understand?"  
  
"Well Angel is just short for Angelus right? So why do you have a problem with the u and the s at the end?" Sarai said back.  
  
Angel was losing his patients at this point. "Look just explain to me what I don't understand."   
  
"What's the point? You probably have my phone line tapped so you'll hear when I tell Harmony about it in like five minutes."  
  
"So you can talk about ....whatever it is with Harmony but *I* can't understand?"  
  
"Why did you have Fred explain my period to me instead of doing it yourself?"  
  
"Because Fred's a gi-....oh, I get it" Angel said lowering his voice dramatically. "Sorry, I didn't realize it was one of *those* things. Alright then I'll give you some privacy to call Harmony."  
  
"Thanks....when I am done you wanna what TV with me?" she asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
A/N: So what'd you think? Next chapter Sarai meets a historical christmas figure, and we find out that Anya doesn't lie. Gee, what could it be? Review and find out. :) 


	7. Santa Tried To Do WHAT?

Chapter 7  
  
Santa tried to do WHAT?  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. This chapter (although its may) is set on Christmas, and was inspired by something Anya said in "The Body" that I knew I had to add in the fic.   
  
Oh yeah and Sarai's name is pronounced: SAH-righ. Hope that helps :) Now on with the story....  
  
Since this way Sarai's first Christmas in this dimension(or at least her first one that was being celebrated) Angel was explaining some things to her about the holiday. "So do you understand?" Angel questioned Sarai.  
  
" Let me make sure. Tonight, Christmas Eve, a fat man in red who calls himself Santa is supposed to go to kids houses, by using flying reindeer and bring the kids gifts?" Sarai asked Angel.  
  
"Right" he confirmed.  
  
"But the whole thing's a sham." Sarai then said.  
  
"Right" Angel repeated.   
  
"So then why do parents even bother with the Santa thing-y? I mean if they're the ones really buying the gifts what's the point in letting someone else, who's totally fake take the credit? Why don't they just tell the kids that they get the stuff from them to begin with?"  
  
"Because Santa and the reindeer are supposed to be magical and when children are little parents want them to think magic is real."  
  
"But magic is real" Sarai pointed out.   
  
"Well yes, you and I know that but the average person thinks it's not. Get it?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I do."  
  
"Good now go to sleep and in the morning you'll get all your presents."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Later that night, around 3 am Sarai was peacefully sleeping when she heard a thumping noise that woke her up. She soon discovered the thump was coming from the ceiling, before she knew it a chimney appeared and a fat man in a red suit appeared. Sarai couldn't believe it. "Santa?" she asked.  
  
"Ho ho ho" he responded as he took out a knife out of his big red sack and ran toward Sarai. Sarai ducked out of the way and let out a high pitched scream at the same time, causing Angel to wake up. He rushed into her room and couldn't believe what he saw. Sarai battling Santa, who still had the knife. Angel tackled Santa and started punching him. Eventually Santa threw Angel off him and a wall.  
  
"I am going to tear you apart and feed you to Rudolf" Santa said, trying to attack Sarai again. She hit him with her desk lamp; repeatedly. Santa got a hold of Sarai and was trying to take her left arm off when Angel appeared behind him and chopped his head off, then he chopped up the rest of him.   
  
"I thought you said he wasn't real!" Sarai exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't think he was." Angel replied innocently. "Are you OK?"   
  
"Yeah, but don't think I like Christmas very much."   
  
Angel took Sarai into the lving room where the tree was setup. "Do you want to open them now?"  
  
Sarai's eyes widened at the site of the mountains of gifts Angel had bought her "I changed my mind...I think a like Christmas a lot."   
  
Christmas day dinner  
  
"Sant tried to do WHAT?" Gunn asked amazed.  
  
"He tried to take Sarai apart....literally" Angel repeated.  
  
"So, Anya wasn't lying after all" Dawn said to Spike.  
  
"Figures she knew that....maybe she knew something bout' the Easter Bunny too that we don't" Spike replied.  
  
"If she did that would explain a lot."  
  
"So what happened next?" Fred asked Angel.  
  
"Santa got decapitated by a daddy" Sarai sang to the tune of 'Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer'   
  
A/N: I know it was kinda sort but how was it? Next chapter Sarai take's on the role of cupid. 


	8. Matchmaker

Chapter8  
  
Matchmaker  
  
A/N: I am skipping ahead the time line, its now valentines day and forget all the ways/time relationships happened the this year because this is my fic and the Angel team will get with who I say, when I say it. Dead or alive.   
  
Sarai was hanging out in Angel's office playing with some of his weapons, without him knowing of course.   
  
"What's going on?"Dawn asked stepping into the room unexpected causing Sarai to drop the crossbow, but not before she accidently hit the trigger. An arrow flew out and broke a lamp.   
  
"Oops" Sarai said.  
  
"I am so sorry I didn't mean to sneak up on you. Gosh that lamp looked expensive" Dawn commented.  
  
"It's cool. Actually the lamp is a knock-off I managed to break the original last month."  
  
"How much was that?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Twenty-five thousand."  
  
"Oh, wow. How'd you do that?"  
  
"You really don't wanna know."  
  
"Ok. So what's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really, my dads at a meeting and I was working but I was taking a break, that's when you cam in."  
  
"Working on what?"  
  
"I special project of mine"  
  
"What project is that?" Dawn asked suspiciously.   
  
"Well since Valentines Day is coming up, I thought I'd spread a little love around this place."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning, I am going to set people up with each other."   
  
"Huh." Dawn responded.  
  
"See I even made a list" Sarai said picking up a pad on Angels desk. "I have Fred and Wesley, Gunn and that Nina girl, and Lorne and Harmony."  
  
"Lorne and Harmony?" Dawn questioned.  
  
"Well yeah. I just don't have anyone for you, Spike or my dad. Actually I was thinking about Spike and Fred but she let it slip once that she was into Wes, I have no idea why, but she is."  
  
"First off, there's no need to set me up, unless its with Gunn and second don't bother bother with Angel and Spike."  
  
"You like Gunn?"  
  
"Well I am not like in love with him or anything, but he's easy on the eyes."  
  
"Why shouldn't I bother setting up Spike and my dad."  
  
"Because there's really only one girl for both or them, and it's the same one."  
  
"Your sister?" Sarai questioned.  
  
"Yeah. Look I gotta go get my HW started. Are you gonna wreak mass havoc with your little scheme?"  
  
"Relax, go do your work or what ever and I'll be hookin' people up so good that cupid will have to file for chapter eleven"  
  
"Either you've been spending to much time around here or you watch to much court TV"Dawn stated.  
  
"A little bit of both actually."  
  
"Oh, well I am off, don't do anything, rash, please."   
  
"Don't worry this'll be so east besides, caution is my middle name" Sarai assured Dawn. Huh I wonder what my middle name actually is...or if I even have one. I strike myself as the type of person who should have a middle name. Note to self: find out if I have a middle name. Sarai thought.   
  
"What's up?" Sarai asked Nina in the lobby.  
  
"Nothing, just heading off to my cage."  
  
"Right. So how have things been?"  
  
"Fine and for you?"  
  
"Good. So do you have a date for valentines day?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look Nina here's the deal. I am offering you a once in a life time chance to on a date with a very eligible lawyer. What do you say?"  
  
"A lawyer, that works here?" Nina questioned.  
  
"Well yeah, but don't worry he's not evil. He's Gunn."  
  
"Did he ask you to ask me out?"  
  
"Well, no but I know he wants to go out with you."  
  
"Have him call me and I'll talk it over with him"  
  
"Great" Sarai answered. Next stop, Gunn  
  
"Ok I don't believe in wasting time so I am going to be blunt with you. Nina thinks you're a hottie and I've seen to looking at her ass when she comes here, so here's her number and ask her out." Sarai ordered her best friend.  
  
"Really?" Gunn asked.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, ok. What've I got to loose."  
  
"Exactly." wow that was easier then I thought. This next one should be a snap  
  
"We need to talk" Sarai demanded going into Wesley's office.  
  
"What about?"   
  
"You and Fred have got to be the blindest people there are. Its so obvious you want each other. So have at it will you? Valentines Day is coming up, the day of love. Wesley be a man for once and take charge, ask the girl out or I'll be forced to do it for you."  
  
"Forced by who?"  
  
"Myself."  
  
"Oh, well I don't know..."  
  
"If you're hesitating because of Gunn, don't. He aint into her anymore and I've set him up with Nina."  
  
"Oh, really? Well guess maybe I could see if she's interested"  
  
"She is trust me. Now GO ASK"  
  
"Ok" Wesley said getting up from his desk, a little scared of what might happen if he didn't.  
  
"How's my favorite Lorne today?" Sarai asked her green friend.  
  
"I am not going out with anyone, especially Harmony."  
  
"What, how'd you know?"  
  
"I've seen you playing matchmaker all over the office, and al I found your list on Angel's desk. Harmony is the you can do for me?"  
  
"What's wrong with her? You seem so perfect for each other."  
  
"No...we're really not"  
  
"Ok, well two out of three aint bad."   
  
"So I heard you had a very productive day today" Angel said to Sarai as they had dinner.  
  
"I have no idea what you're referring to"   
  
"You, setting people up on dates today."  
  
"Oh yeah that. Hey, someone had to do it. I am sorry I couldn't find someone for you."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"But I am. No worries though, I am sure one day I'll come up with someone for you."  
  
"Sarai, no. Drop it." Angel ordered.  
  
"Now why would I do that? One day, even if its years from now I'll find the perfect girl for you, count on it." Sarai stated.   
  
A/N: Any responses? Reviews please. In the next chapter Angel gets called in for his first parent-teacher conference over a homework assignment and Sarai come's face to face with her 'sister' for the first time. Who could that be? You'll just have to wait and see.... 


	9. Family

Chapter 9  
  
Family  
  
"Daddy will you do me a favor?" Sarai asked Angel as she entered his office doing her after school 'check in'.  
  
"What is it princess?"  
  
"Could you write a note to my English teacher, Mrs Jones saying I got sick tonight so I was unable to do it?"  
  
"Now why would I ever do that, when clearly you're not sick."  
  
"Because I can't do the assignment."  
  
"Is it to hard for you?"  
  
"No, actually it's pretty easy."  
  
"Well then there's no reason why you can't do it."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Sarai I am not going to lie for you. If it's easy then there is no reason for me to get you out of it. Now, I want you to go upstairs and work on it and do your best on it." Angel instructed.  
  
"If you insist" Sarai answered nonchalantly.  
  
["My names's Sarai Angel, I was born on March 7th 2002. That's right 2002, technically I am only supposed to be 2 years old, but I'll get to that later. Both my parents are vampires. My mother, who's name was Darla staked herself in order to give birth to me, so I live with my dad who just goes by the name of Angel. My dad was actually the most evil vampire there was over 100 years ago, but he has a soul now so he's not evil anymore, which is good.   
  
We used to live in an old hotel where my father ran an investigation team and 'helped the helpless' as he called it. He lived there for two years, I only lived there for a few months because my fathers 'friend' Wesley read a false prophecy and instead of bringing it to the rest of the team like a normal person would do he was an idiot and decided to give me to my dads enemy named Holtz because I'd be 'safe' with im. HA! Holtz ended up taking my into another reality called Quartoth. Time moves faster there so that's why I am 14, almost 15 now. Quartoth is an evil hell dimension full of demons. Anyway eventually I got out of there and came back here. SO did Holtz, but he disappeared for awhile.   
  
When I came back and met with my dad again I was pissed off at him, because that place messed me up a bit. I even tried to kill him several times. Anyway to make a long story short my dad took a job running a law firm so we live in a penthouse now. Not that long ago Holtz showed up again but my father and I killed him and that's when I decided not to be pissed at him anymore. That's been my life so far" ] Mrs. Jones read aloud to Angel.   
  
"So you see why I asked to meet with you today Mr. Angel. The assignment I handed out was supposed to be a short autobiography, and a true one. Apparently your daughter decided to make this a big joke and handed this in to me. Which is rather surprising considering she's usually an excellent student." the teacher then told Angel.  
  
I should've written the note. Figures the one time I have the balls to deny my special girl something it'd be the one time I really should give in. Angel thought to himself as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Yes well, I am surprised too. I will ah...have a talk with Sarai as soon as I get home."  
  
"You know, despite that she's usually good, there have been one or two occasions where she's mentioned other-worldly things. Such as when we were reading and discussing things written about The Salem Witch Trail she said what a shame it was that the real witches used their magic to get away so it really was the innocent who got killed and some witches to this day are still swearing revenge."  
  
"Well, Sarai's always...been very creative. We're talking a huge imagination. She used to make up tons of imaginary friends as a child" Angel said, trying to cover for her wait, is it good to have imaginary friends? Did I just make things worse? he then thought.   
  
"Very well then" the teacher said. "That'll be all then because I have another father I need to speak with concerning the content of their child's homework. It was nice meeting you though"  
  
Oh, good "You too, Sarai won't do this again, I promise." Angel assured the teacher. As he walked out of the classroom he came face to face with the father of the other student. He knew this because he's seen his picture before in Buffy's room. It was Hank Summers. Angel shot him a nasty look as he walked past him.  
  
"Come in mister Summers, I need to speak with you about your daughters autobiography. Let me start with the title she gave "My so-called life, cause I am really a mystical key thousands of years old.'" The teacher told him.  
  
What on earth is Dawn talking about Hank thought.  
  
Angel, who was listening in the hallway watching the look on both Hank and the teachers face while reading the biography couldn't help himself, he started to laugh at both papers as he decided to head to his car.  
  
"Those things are crap" Angel commented as he walked in the door and saw Sarai was about to make a Hot Pocket.   
  
"They probably are, but they're quick and I am lazy."  
  
"Take a seat, I'll fix you something"  
  
Sarai did as she was told. "So what took you so long to get here? Its not like you have to drive home from you office or anything."  
  
"No, but I had to drive to your school, talk with your English teacher and then drive back." Angel answered as he went through the refrigerator and examined its low content. He made a mental note to go food shopping as he took out what he needed.  
  
"Really? You talked to my teacher huh? About what?" Sarai asked casually.  
  
"What do you think we talked about? Your autobiography."  
  
"Hey, you said I had to do it!"  
  
"I didn't know that was the assignment."  
  
"I tried to tell you but you didn't want to hear it."   
  
"You're right about that part but you didn't have to tell the truth. I mean what did you think would happen after you handed that in? You're luck they didn't want you to see a counselor."  
  
"I know I should've made something up but I couldn't help it, you should've seen the look on her face when I first handed it to her." Sarai said trying not to laugh, and failing. Angel almost started to laugh again too.   
  
"I bet. Next time remember, lying is the best way to go" Angel said handing Sarai a caesar-salad with cut up left-over chicken in it. Huh, I am probably the first father in the world to tell their kid that "I am going to go change" he added going into his room. About a minute later there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it" Sarai offered getting up from her dinner and answering the door, where a women with black hair in a white dress was on the other side. "Ah...can I help you?"  
  
"I've been looking everywhere for you" the women answered.  
  
"Who, me? You know me? Do I know you?" Sarai asked.  
  
"The stars twinkled and told me of your arrival."  
  
"The stars told you? Riiight, of course. Well the trees told me I was going to win the lottery, so why don't you leave so I can go buy my ticket." Sarai responded sarcastically.  
  
"Naughty girl speaking to your elder sister with such disrespect. Daddy shall be very cross with you. He doesn't like freshness."   
  
"Did you loose your nice white coat with buckles on it? Because I think you need one stat." After Sarai made that remark the women slapped her across the face and coincidently Angel came out of his room wearing sweats.   
  
"What the hell is...Drusilla."   
  
"You know this psycho-friends network wannabe?" Sarai asked him.  
  
"Why Angel I think you need to discipline my sister right away, like I do with miss Edith when she decides to be a rude little girl."  
  
"Dru why are you here?" Angel asked, ignoring what she just said.   
  
"I wanted to meet my sister. Since you've been a bad daddy and didn't introduce me to her personally."   
  
"He's not a bad daddy! What is going on!" Sarai demanded.   
  
"I"ll tell you later, go to your room for awhile" Angel said.  
  
"No way. Who is this women? Why does she think she's my sister?"  
  
"Because I am."  
  
"I. Will. Explain. Later. Sarai. Go" Angel said extremely serious. Sarai started to walk away when Dru grabbed her. Angel immediately pushed Dru against the door but that caused to push hard, so hard that Sarai knocked into the kitchen table. A knife fell off the table and cut her knee. Angel had Dru by the neck, and a stake in his hand(he kept a stake by the door at all times just incase.) He couldn't kill of her though, he had too much guilt to do it because if it wasn't for him she wouldn't be a demon...or insane. So he was going to let her off with a warning, this time. "Dru listen to me, I don't know what you're doing but knock it off. I swear if you EVER show yourself near Sarai again I really will kill you." Angel threatened shoving the stake in her heart, but pulling it out before it went far enough to dust her. He then pushed her into the hallway, slammed the door, locked it and ran over to Sarai.. "Are you ok sweetness?" he asked.  
  
Sarai nodded. The cut wasn't deep at all, the blade just grazed the skin enough to make it bleed a little.   
  
"Come on, I'll clean that up." Angel offered going into the bathroom with Sarai, she sat on top of the toilet lid as Angel pulled out a band-aid, and some wound anti-infection spray from the medicine cabinet and ran a washcloth under warm water. He got on his knees an started to gently clean the cut with the washcloth, when that was over with he reached for the spray but Sarai pulled her knee away before he could use it.  
  
"It'll sting" she said pouting.   
  
Angel chuckled for a second. There was no middle ground with Sarai, either she was acting like she was 25 or 5. Although Angel found both versions absolutely adorable he had a teeny special softer spot for the younger version. "It won't...now can I do it?" he answered softly, Sarai put her knee back in front of Angel, " good girl" he added spraying the spray.  
  
"Aowie! Liar" Sarai whined, grinning at the same time.  
  
"That's very convincing" Angel replied covering the wound with a band-aid then, placing a kiss on top of it. "All better"   
  
"So who was that girl?" Sarai asked as they headed back into the living room.  
  
"Your remember the crazy girlfriend I told you Spike had once?"  
  
"Yeah...that's her?"   
  
"Yeah. But I left some parts out. See she's a vampire....because of me."  
  
"You sired her?"  
  
"Uh huh, but you how she's crazy?"  
  
"See if you remember my psycho-friends comment you'd know I picked up on that."  
  
"Right...anyway I did that too. Before I sired her." Angel said in a low voice. Sarai could tell how bad he still felt about it.   
  
"Oh....ok. So that's why she kept saying she was my 'sister'"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"So how did Spike fit into this?"  
  
"She sired him."  
  
"Oh. And my mom sired you right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"So who sired her?"  
  
"An accent vampire the first time, and Dru the second"  
  
"First time? Second?" Sarai questioned.  
  
"She was vamped twice....long story."   
  
Sarai looked a little freaked out. "So let me get this straight ok? According to this whole 'vampire family' thing Dru would be my sister and since she re-sired my mom, my mom is be my mother-slash-niece-slash-grandmother, if you include the fact she sired you. Dru would be is sister-slash-nice. Spike is my nephew-slash-uncle and YOU! You're-you're my Daddy-slash-grandfather-slash-BROTHER! You're my Grand-Daddy-Brother! What the hell is wrong with you vampires!"  
  
huh, I never thought of it that way, damn that's messed up Angel thought.  
  
"I am going to end up on Jerry Springer now I bet." Sarai then commented.   
  
A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? In the next one Sarai and Dawn go to the mall, during school hours and a very special resurrection(no its not Darla, I'll tell you that right now.) Who will it be? Will Sarai be punished for what she did with Dawn? Only one way to find out, okay 2 ways.....review and wait. 


	10. The First Cut is The Funnest

Chapter 10  
  
The First Cut Is the Funnest....Until You're Caught.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. TO Buffy Fan: I know the Gunn comment you mentioned in the review...that was actually what made me think to include what Sarai said into the fic. Wasn't sure if anyone was gonna pick up on that. Cool. :) In this chapter I will be resurrecting an old character, because well I want to and they'll be sticking around for the remainder of the fic(however long it may turn out to be.) Oh yeah and Spike is officially working for Angel at this point. Ok now with that out of the way, lets get to the story shall we?   
  
It was 10:30am and a very boring day at School for Sarai, meaning it was a normal day. She was hanging out in the cafeteria during her free period because it happened to be Ryan's lunch period.  
  
"So what'd you do last night?" Ryan asked her.  
  
_Nearly got attacked by my crazy sort've vampire sister, you? _Sarai mused."Nothing much...you?" was what she actually said to him.  
  
"Same"  
  
"Oh, my god! You won't believe this!" Dawn(who was also on a free period) exclaimed rushing over to their table wearing headphones.   
  
"What?" Sarai asked.  
  
"They just announced on the radio that 50 cent will be signing autographs at the mall in like an hour AND there's a chance he might perform a gong or two! Edited versions of course since it's a mall but still!" Dawn said.  
  
"Really. That's SO cool." Ryan responded.  
  
"I know, I love him." Sarai added.   
  
"I want to go" said Dawn.  
  
"Me too, but we'd have to cut out in order to go." Sarai pointed out.  
  
"So...should we?" Ryan asked.  
  
The three of them thought for a few moments. "Lets go" they all said at the same time.   
  
**Meanwhile at Wolfram and Hart **  
  
"Ah boss there's some one here to see you" Harmony said to Angel.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know. He just said he needs to talk with you."  
  
"He doesn't have an appointment?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well that hurts...I am the one who got you into the whole helping people business when you got to LA when you were all extra-broody and staying away from people. Now your too big for me unless I have an appointment." A very familiar Irish accent said from behind Harmony.  
  
_No...it-it couldn't be_ Angel told himself. Angel stood up and looked past Harmony at the dark-haired man with a semi-tacky looking outfit on. Angel truly was shocked. "Doyle" he said. Harmony lost interest in what was going on and left.  
  
"So you remember me after all. So, you haven't aged a bit, no surprise there though."  
  
"How? What? You died" Angel stated.  
  
"Yeah because we both know those always hold. I thought someone told you" Doyle said walking over to Angels little mini-bar set up and pored himself some bourbon. "You mind?" he then asked, but started drinking it before Angel could answer.   
  
"Tod me what?" Angel asked.  
  
"Oh, well it seems that The Powers are mad you don't have a link to them anymore, so for some reason they decided to send me back here. Be your vision guy again." Doyle answered.  
  
"But your visions passed to Cordy"  
  
"If that Powers want me to have the visions again they'll give me them no matter what."   
  
"So...you're really back?" Angel questioned hopefully. He had really missed his friend.   
  
"Hell with good booze like this there's no way you can get rid of me." Doyle joked as he started to look around the rest of the office. He walked to Angel's desk and looked at the 8 pictures on it. The 1st was one of Angel, Cordy and some man in glasses, 2nd was of girl long with brown hair next to a man with dark skin and one with green skin and red horns. 3rd was of all of them together, The 4th was actually one of himself, Cordy and Angel....he had no idea when that was taken. Number five was of an infant in a pink dress(which he didn't get at all.) The others were of a girl with mid length to long hair brown hair mixed with red and blonde highlights. "WOW Angel if this isn't your girlfriend you might have to hook me up and if it is, well you might want to watch out for the competition buddy." Doyle said holding up one of the pictures of the girl...of Sarai.   
  
Angel swallowed hard and tried to get around the mental shock of hearing one of your best friends saying your daughter is hot. "She's not- she's 14, going on 15....and my daughter."  
  
Doyle's eyes widened. "Hey look I am sorry forget I said anything. She's not hot...not that she's ugly either. Actually she looks like you, same forehead come think of it. Not that I am attracted or un attracted to- wait a minute you have daughter?" Doyle quickly thought, changing the subject....and Angel couldn't be happier he did.  
  
"Long story short: There was a prophecy, she was born she was raised somewhere else where people age faster. She came back. That's her" Angel explained.  
  
"Ok...so tell me why did the PTB need to send me back? What did Cordelia besome to good for the visions or something?"  
  
_He doesn't know_ Angel thought. He just stared at Doyle speechless.  
  
"What?" Doyle asked.  
  
"Come with me" Angel instructed...it would be easier to show him then tell him.  
  
**Mean while at the mall**  
  
"That was hot" Ryan said after 50 Cent performed 'In Da Club.'  
  
"He's hot" Sarai added.  
  
"Hotter then me?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Way" Both Sarai and Dawn answered.   
  
"I can't believe we got his autograph" Dawn said.   
  
"I know" Ryan agreed. "Hey look, its almost one o'clock, you guys wanna sneak back in school or hang out here?"  
  
"I would say hang here but we got that English test today and if Sarai and I aren't there after what happened with our essays well, it might not end well. Grade wise."  
  
"Oh yeah I heard something about that. You two really screwed around with that assignment. What'd you write anyway?"  
  
"Oh its not important lets go" Sarai answered.   
  
All three teens walked back to the school and tried to sneak in through on of the back doors. Unfortunately a school security guard happened to be standing by "What are you kids doing coming through here?" he questioned.  
  
"Oh...ah we were out side....for gym" Ryan replied.  
  
"Then why aren't any of you in your gym clothes?" the guard asked. "You three left school grounds didn't you?" None of the kids answered. "Follow me to the office"  
  
"You're dads going to kill us all with one of his weapons isn't he?" Ryan asked Sarai as the went with the guard.  
  
"There's a chance" she answered.   
  
**Cordy's hospital room:**   
  
"I had no idea." Doyle said. "Is she will she ever...."  
  
"We don't know" Angel answered.  
  
"Because of the visions I gave her"  
  
"That's not exactly true...you can't blame yourself."   
  
The two men stood by her bedside for a few minutes...sometimes talking, sometimes not. The Angels cell phone rang.   
  
"Hello...." "....yes this is Mr. Angel...." "She's done WHAT? I'll be right there." Angel said in his phone conversation, then he turned his attention to Doyle. "Look something's come up I've got to go. I'll send a car here...I'll take you back whenever you're ready"  
  
"Yeah, sure" Doyle answered...he wanted to be alone with her anyway.  
  
one hour later at in Angels office  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING" Angel yelled at Sarai, and kind of at Dawn too, since she lied and told the principle that her father and his girlfriends was out of town and that Spike was watching her, so they called his cell. Dawn knew that Spike would yell at her(or have Angel do most of it for him like he was currently doing) but she didn't care. She'd rather have Spike then her own father yell at her because did it because he actually, genuinely cares about her not because he's obligated too, unlike her father.   
  
"I am sorry" Sarai said.  
  
"YOU BETTER BE!"  
  
"What's going on here?" Fred asked coming in he room with Gunn. "Angel why are you shouting?"  
  
"I cut school....went to the mall and saw 50 Cent instead" Sarai explained before Angel could.  
  
"You saw 50? Really? Cool!" Gunn exclaimed...then he saw the look Angel was giving him. "Or not."   
  
"What made you think you it was a good idea to cut?" Angel asked, lowering his voice now that he realized all of W&H could hear him.   
  
"I-I don't know. It's just I was hanging out and Dawn said he was...."  
  
"DAWN...It was YOUR idea!"   
  
Sarai was about to explain that wasn't what she meant but Spike cut her off "Now hold on a bloody minute here captain forehead. DO NOT go blaming the niblet for this!"  
  
"Sarai's never done anything like this before!" Angel defended.   
  
"She was never in a bloody school til recently"   
  
Dawn, Sarai, Fred and Gunn watched Angel and Spike argue for ten minutes over 'who's girl' as they kept saying was to blame. Sarai and Dawn decided to try and slip out. "SIT" both vampires yelled.   
  
"On the second thought Dawn wait....lets go I wanna talk to you in private" Spike said, and they left. Gunn decided to leave too. Fred stayed.   
  
Angel calmed down a little.   
  
"I know what I did was wrong daddy" Sarai said.  
  
"Well....that's good. I am glad."   
  
No one spoke for a few moments.   
  
"Is that-are we done?" Sarai asked.   
  
"I a I guess...."  
  
"Angel could I talk to you outside?" Fred interrupted.  
  
They went in the hall.   
  
"You're not going to punish her?" Fred asked.  
  
_What are you doing Fred!_ Sarai thought from inside Angels office, listening in on what they were saying.  
  
"Well I haven't given any thought to it" Angel confessed.   
  
"Angel you need to set boundaries and show her that there's consequences for breaking rules."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
Angel went back in the office, Fred didn't.   
  
_What's a good punishment these days? Spanking? That was big when I was a kid. No, now I think some consider it as 'child abuse'. Even though it gets the point across. Time out? No, I think that's for real little kids. Grounding? No, no, She'd be hell to live with during that time, worse then hell in fact, literally plus, she'd be sad during that time and I can't have that. Take something away? No that would have the same consequence as grounding. Damn this is hard_. Angel thought. "Now Sarai, what you did was wrong and you need to be punished." he told her.   
  
"Come on man.....let it go. It was a first offence right? Everyone needs to cut loose every once in awhile." Doyle said entering the room.  
  
"I don't know who you are but I like you" Sarai said.  
  
"How did you find out?" Angel asked.  
  
"I ran into that girl with the mans name outside, introduced my self and all and asked her what was going on. She told me." Doyle answered.  
  
"Oh. Sarai goes upstairs and wait until I get up there, when I've decided what I am going to do about this."  
  
Sarai didn't waste anytime, she left the office fast.   
  
"Do you really think I should let it go?" Angel asked Doyle.  
  
"I donno." he replied.   
  
"Well, you were a school teacher right? Shouldn't you know about these things? What should happen if a kid cuts class?"  
  
"I thought 3rd grade, she's way past that. There's a difference. But look I think if you want to let her off the hook this time then do it, as long as you're prepared to do something if there is another incident. Other wise you might as well get the first one over with. You'll have to sometime."  
  
"I guess I will have to. What's a proper punishment these days?" Angel asked.   
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Thanks....I'll see you soon I should get up there."   
  
Just as Angel said that Harmony came in and told then about a demon problem that needed to be taken care of. It took Angel until nearly 6:30 to finish it. Well he could've been done sooner but he prolonged it because he really didn't want to face Sarai.   
  
"Can I come in?" Angel asked knocking on Sarai's door.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Shut the TV" Angel instructed.  
  
Sarai did just that. "I am in trouble aren't I?" she guessed. Angel nodded. "Are you going to punish me?"  
  
"I kind of have to....now go to bed."  
  
"It's six thirty."  
  
"I know, that's your punishment" Angel said because there was no way he could bring himself to really punish is little girl.  
  
Sarai was happy that's what he came up with. "Ok then."   
  
"You're never going to do what you did today again right?" Angel asked. "Cause next time I'll really will have to punish and I REALLY don't want to."  
  
"I won't daddy." Sarai swore.  
  
"That's my girl"  
  
A/N: Did you like this chapter? Yay or Nay on the Doyle front? Also I have an idea of how to bring Buffy and co into this and find out Sarai, I just don't know if I should add it in this fic or make an entirely different separate one after this one that involves it. So I am taking a vote do you want it in this fic or a part 3 in the "sarai Series' as I am now referring to it as. Next chapter Sarai is under the weather with the gang under her thumb. 


	11. Sick Day

Chapter 11  
  
Sick Day  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait for the update...I got sidetracked with other things. Thanks for the reviews so far. Also a few days have past since the cutting incident in this chapter.  
  
Sarai rolled over one morning and shut off her ringing alarm clock. She got out of bed feeling itchy and headed over to her dresser to get some clothes when she noticed what her looked like in the mirror above the dresser. Her face, neck, arms, legs were covered in red dots she then pulled up her shirt and saw they were all over her chest and back too and that's what itched like hell.   
  
"Daddy look how many zits I've gotten over night, how could this happen?" Sarai asked coming out of her room, fully dressed and into the kitchen where Angel was. Angel went over to her and felt her face, she was warmer then most people.  
  
"Do they itch precious?" he asked.   
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Angel took her backpack out of her hand and put it on the floor "Go back to bed sweetie." he ordered. "You have the Chickenpox"   
  
Sarai's eyes widened "I am turning into a chicken!" she exclaimed.   
  
Angel tried to suppress his laughter but he couldn't. Sarai said the most amusing things sometimes in regards to things in this dimension. "No princess you're not turning into a chicken, I promise. It's an illness common in children. You can only get it once in your life and you've got it....also stop scratching"  
  
"I can't it itches to much"  
  
"I know but you could make it worse if you do. Look go back to bed and I'll take you breakfast in there. Then I am taking you to the doctor just to be on the safe side. Ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
........  
  
"Princess for the millionth time stop scratching" Angel said as he and Sarai walked in the door of the penthouse, coming back from the doctor who in fact confirmed it was chickenpox.  
  
"I can't help it!" she argued.   
  
"I know, come on go in your room and I'll put this calamine lotion on you, it'll help." A little while later Angel was finished putting the lotion on her. "You look like you took a bath in strawberry ice-cream." he teased the now pink-spotted child laying on her bed.   
  
"Daddy haven't we established already that jokes and sarcasm are only funny and appropriate when aimed at you?" she teased back. "Speaking of strawberry ice-cream though I could go for some."  
  
"It's not even noon yet, it's too early for ice-cream." Sarai pouted at Angel's answer causing him to change it "how many scoops?" he then asked.  
  
"Two please."  
  
"Coming right up" A few minutes later Angel returned with the ice-cream and a bell. "Here" he said handing her both items "the bell is so you can ring it whenever you need me, instead of shouting and straining that sweet voice of yours."  
  
"Ok. Thanks."   
  
Angel wasn't 3 steps out Sarai bedroom door when he heard the bell ring "What do you need?" he asked re-entering the room.   
  
"Oh nothing that was just a test run." Sarai said grinning.   
  
**Thirty minutes later:**   
  
_ring, ring, ring_  
  
Angel went back into the room. "You can take the ice-cream bowl away now" Sarai said. Angel did as he was instructed. But it didn't stop there:  
  
**25 minutes later:**  
  
_ring, ring, ring_  
  
"Daddy I am hot could you put the AC on?"  
  
"Sure...don't scratch though"  
  
**!5 minutes later:**  
  
_ring, ring, ring_  
  
"I am cold now, you can turn it off now.  
  
"Just don't scratch"  
  
**45 minutes later:**  
  
_ring, ring, ring_  
  
"I am want lunch"  
  
"Ok. Stop scratching"  
  
**20 minutes later:**  
  
_ring, ring, ring,_   
  
"I am done, you can take the plate.  
  
"Fine....don't scratch"  
  
Six hours and 2,000,000 bell rings later Angel was considering impaling himself on the corner of the wood coffee table. His thoughts were interrupted by:  
  
_Ring, ring, ring  
_  
Angel knew Sarai was only doing it to bother him most of the time and at first he found it amusing, but now it was getting old and he was getting annoyed.   
  
"What now?" he asked entering her room, a bit irritated.   
  
"I need snuggles" Sarai answered.  
  
Now_ this_ was a request Angel was more then happy to do. He smiled and picked up the sick girl and then laid down on the bed, holding her tightly. "Feeling any better?"   
  
"No. Still itchy." she complained.   
  
"You'll be better before you know it."  
  
One episode of "Seinfeld", two "Friends" and one "Simpsons" went by with Angel still holding Sarai who found each show hilarious, Angel found some parts funny, but others he just didn't get. Eventually though there was knock on the penthouse door. Angel slid Sarai off his lap and started to get up. "I'll be right back princess." When Angel opened the door Doyle, Gunn(who was holding 'get well soon' balloons), Wesley and Fred walked in. "Hey" Angel greeted.   
  
"How's the patient?" Fed asked.  
  
"Testing mine" Angel replied.  
  
"That's my job" they all heard Sarai yell from her room. Gunn went in to see her.   
  
"Angel, I am afraid we have a situation." Wesley said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I had another o-so-pleasant vision from the powers" Doyle answered.   
  
"Of what?"   
  
"A demon raising down town. Big nasty thing. Figured we'd better get the guy for this"   
  
"Oh, alright...wait. I don't want to leave Sarai alone."  
  
"Well by the way Doyle described what he saw we'll all be needed to fight it" Fred said.  
  
"Where's Lorne?" Angel asked.   
  
"Meeting with a client."  
  
"Harmony?"  
  
"On a date with someone"  
  
"Angel I know you'll probably won't like this idea but there is one other person..." Wesley started to suggest, but Angel cut him off.  
  
"I am not leaving Spike alone with my child. Why don't you ask him to fight the demon and I'll stay here."   
  
"Because we already did and he said he wasn't in the mood to fight...which I found disturbing considering this is Spike we're talking about" Fred said.   
  
"Alright fine, but someone else has to ask him to stay here."  
  
"No need" Spike said walking in the door.  
  
"You had this planned all along" Angel accused. Everyone nodded in agreement. "I'll be right back." Angel entered Sarai's room and saw Gunn had tied the balloons to Sarai's headboard and that he'd been suckered into giving her a foot rub, a job in which Angel was suckered into doing a daily basis. Sarai was very convincing when she wanted to be. "How many slaves do you have?" Angel asked her.   
  
"Including you? 4. You, Gunn, Fred and Lorne, Wesley isn't good enough to be one."   
  
Angel and Gunn both rolled their eyes. "Look we have to go kill something, Spike is going to stay with you. If he bothers you at all, you can stake him or better yet wait for me to get back so I can."   
  
"Daddy, Spike's not bad, we'll be fine."  
  
"Alright then, I'll be back in a little while and just cause I am gone doesn't mean you scratch."  
  
Angel and the others left. Sarai was online but she got bored after an hour or so and decided to try the bell trick on Spike, but after the 6th request Spike got fed up. "Give me this bloody thing" Spike demanded and hurled the bell out of Sarai's bedroom window.   
  
"HEY!" She yelled.   
  
"I had to do it."  
  
"Whatever"   
  
Spike and Sarai were silent for about a minute. Spike and Sarai never really spent a lot of time talking so they didn't know what to talk about. Sarai decided to break the silence. "Say did you know you're my uncle/nephew?" she asked.  
  
"Don't even get me bleeding started on the topic"   
  
Sarai was about to say something else but Fred and Wesley walked in. "How's everything going?" Fred asked.  
  
"Fine" Sarai said.  
  
"Angel, Doyle and Gunn are disposing of the demons body, they should be here shortly."   
  
"Looks like that thing got you good Wes" Sarai comment to Wesley, who was rubbing his head.  
  
"What...a no. It was the strangest thing, as we were entering the building just now something hit me on the head and made a strange ringing noise when it did" he replied. Spike and Sarai started laughing hysterically after hear that.   
  
"Nice shot" sarai managed to say to Spike through the laughs. Wesley and Fred looked at each other confused.   
  
**Later that night:  
**  
"So was Spike ok?" Angel asked Sarai.  
  
"For the tenth time yes."  
  
"What'd you do when I was out?"  
  
"I went online. Talked to Ryan."  
  
Angel started to pretend like he was throwing up at the mention of Ryan's name.  
  
"Stop it. I don't see why you hate him so much. You don't even really know him." Sarai said.  
  
Angel thought about that for a minute and realized Sarai was right. He didn't know him. That's when he had an idea "When you're better why do you invite him to dinner one night."   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah" Angel replied. _What have I just gotten myself into?_ He then asked himself.   
  
A/N: So that was chapter 11. How was it? In the next chapter we'll see what goes on during the dinner. Also I am condering making the next chapter the last one of this fic and starting another one with an idea I have that'll be slightly dark at some points. It'll involve Buffy and the scoobies finding out about Sarai. But I am going to take a vote: who wants the next chapter to be the last and then have the other fic and who wants to have a few more of these different Angel/Sarai stories before the other fic? Let me know in the REVIEWS. 


	12. Never Kick A Boy At Dinner

Chapter 12  
  
Never kick a boy at dinner  
  
It was Saturday, Angel's favorite day of the week. Monday-Friday he spent most of the day at Wolfram and Hart and Sunday was the day he used to go grocery shopping, wash clothes and anything else Sarai needed done. But Saturday was his day, he rolled out of bed around one in the afternoon. He knew Sarai hadn't gone anywhere because he could here her music playing in the living room. He figured she was probably laying around doing nothing because she didn't exactly have a reputation for using her spare time for something productive. Unless you count being able to throw an M&M up in the air and catch it in your mouth productive, but Angel didn't. Not that Angel minded, after all it was better then her wanting to kill demons with him. So he went in the living room and he was absolutely shocked by what he saw, there Sarai was cleaning...with out Angel having to spend hours on end telling her too, and even then she didn't. He was starting think she was incapable of comprehending the concept. "Who are you and what have you done with my little girl?" Angel asked playfully.  
  
"Very funny daddy. Stop making jokes and start getting to work, I can't clean this whole place myself!"  
  
"Are you feeling sick? Or possessed?"  
  
"No, its just you like to sleep late on Saturday and _someone_ has to got this place ready before Ryan comes over for dinner."  
  
Angel sighed._ 'Oh, that's right tonight's the dinner, figures that'd he why she'd discovered the use of a vacuum'_ he thought to himself. "Princess, he's not coming for a few hours relax and come sit with me." Angel said as he sat on his favorite chair, followed by Sarai making herself comfortable on his lap and resting her head on his chest.   
  
"So what are you making?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing...I figured what I ever I cooked, you'd probably complain so I hired some chef that Lorne suggested to cook tonight."  
  
"What chef?"  
  
"That guy on TV that yells BAM!" Angel answered.   
  
"You hired Emeral! Cool! Good daddy. We should have a personal chef all the time, and a maid." Sarai said patting him on the head.   
  
"No we shouldn't" Angel protested. It wasn't the first time she suggested it. He pretended the reason he says no was because now that he had the CEO job he didn't want Sarai to become a spoiled little rich girl because she has people at her beckon call waiting on her hand and foot. But it was really because if Sarai was going to become a spoiled little rich girl it was going to be because he was waiting on her hand and foot, giving her everything she wanted, not some hired help.   
  
"So how'd you get him to cook tonight?" Sarai asked excited.  
  
"Turns out he has a contract with Wolfram and Hart. Glad to make you happy, even if the boy doesn't deserve it."  
  
"Now daddy you promised to try and give him and a chance and his name is Ryan, not 'the boy'"  
  
Angel sighed "Fine I'll behave tonight."  
  
"You're lying aren't you?"  
  
"Most likely."   
  
'It's going to a long dinner' Sarai thought as she on the TV.   
  
**Six thirty that night, dinner time:  
**  
Angel had Emeral cook all the food and then leave, right after he left Angel and Sarai heard a knock at the door.  
  
"He's here" Sarai announced.  
  
"Joy" Angel said dryly.   
  
"Answer the door daddy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Duh! You're the host, you have to answer the door and welcome him in, let him know you're glad he came"  
  
"But he isn't welcome here and I am not glad he came"  
  
"DAD!"  
  
Angel sighed and shook his head "The things I do to please you" he said to Sarai as he walked to the door. "Hello Ryan" Angel greeted with no emotion of any kind in his voice.  
  
"H-hello." Ryan stuttered walking in the penthouse. "Thank you for inviting me over tonight, sir"  
  
"Actually it was Sarai who-" Angel started to say turning around and realizing Sarai had disappeared "suggested it. You can have a seat at the table."  
  
Ryan did just that. Suddenly Sarai re-emerged from her room and in the course of about 90 seconds had changed into a nicer outfit and curled sections of her hair. Angel was amazed at her speed. "Oh I Ryan I didn't know you had arrived yet" Sarai said casually, Angel rolled his eyes.   
  
"Let's eat shall we?" Angel asked. _'Cause I want this over with fast'_ he added in his head.   
  
They all started eating.  
  
"So Ryan, tell me more about yourself" Angel said.  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Ever been arrested?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Do you smoke?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Have you ever tried to smoke?"  
  
"No"  
  
_'Damn this kid is too good for me to make him look bad'_ Angel thought. "How are you're grades?"  
  
"Ok...I guess"  
  
Angel smiled to himself, he thought he'd finally got something. "Just Ok?"  
  
"Well yeah. I mean I guess I get good grades, not compared to Sarai though, but then again I know anyone smarter then her."  
  
Sarai blushed. _'Nice answer. He's, sly too sly'_ Angel told himself. It's like Angel really believed it, he just wanted to really badly. "So what do want to do with your life after school?" Angel restarted the questioning.  
  
"I am not sure, either a pediatric surgeon or child psychologist. Something involving helping children"   
  
_'Give me a break here'_. Most parents would be happy if their daughter brought home a boy like Ryan, but the more perfect he seemed, the more Angel got pissed off. "So, you like kids huh. Do you have any?"  
  
"DADDY!" Sarai exclaimed.   
  
"W-w-what? No I don't have any." Ryan answered.  
  
"Just making sure" Angel said.   
  
"So why do you have all the weapons?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Just in case" Angel said in a threatening tone. Sarai kicked Angel hard under the table, unfortunately the leg she thought was Angels' was actually Ryan's.   
  
"AOOOW!" Ryan yelled as her foot made contact with his ankle.   
  
"Oh god...Ryan I am SO unbelievably sorry. I was aiming for my dad'  
  
"HEY" Angel interrupted, both teens ignored him.  
  
"Or you Ok?"  
  
"Its hurts...a lot. You're really, really strong" Ryan comment.  
  
'And I wasn't using all my strength' she told herself. "I'll get you some ice."   
  
There was a little swelling and black and blue on the ankle but it wasn't broken. Angel knew he shouldn't be enjoying it at all, but he couldn't help by find it a tad funny.  
  
"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Sarai whispered into Angel's ear.  
  
"Who, me? No of course not. What do you take me for? A vampire or something?" he joked.   
  
After some of swelling went down Angel and Sarai drove him home. Sarai walked him to his door and then got back into the car. "That went well" Angel commented.  
  
"What dinner were you at? That went horrible. I might've sprained his ankle. Don't you dare laugh!" Sarai demanded after notice the corners of Angel's mouth were started to curl upward.  
  
"Fine. But you're the one always saying I should lighten up."  
  
"Since when do you take advice from me? Anyway I am just lucky Ryan still likes me. in fact he said its pretty cool that I am strong. Or course he doesn't how why and to what extent but still. I just can't believe I hurt him though."   
  
"Princess, I did warn you about pain and complications of a relationship." Angel said, still with a hint of amusement in his voice.   
  
"Yeah, yeah you know everything, right" Sarai responded with heavy sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"I do. Now about you really trying to kick me..."  
  
"You deserved it and you know it."   
  
"I guess."  
  
"So what did you think of Ryan?"  
  
"Well, I guess I don't despise as much as I did."  
  
"Well, that's progress."  
  
"No matter what may happen with you and Ryan or any other boyfriend you have, just remember..." Angel started to say.  
  
"...that they won't even come close to loving me as much as you do. I know, you tell me all time." Sarai finished.   
  
"Just speaking the truth princess."  
  
The End.....for now.  
  
A/N: So how was this chapter? Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, cause it was little. I think this'll be the end of this fic(unless someone has a chapter/story request.) Anyway, now that this fic is over, Sarai and Angel's adventures aren't. I've started working a new fic(which was why this chapter was rushed) probably called "It's a Slayer" (unless I can come up w/ a better title) in which Buffy and the Scoobies are involved, along with prophecy's(you always gotta have one of them)re-appearance of the 'darker Sarai' and other new twists(again if you have suggestion/ requests for something in that fic..put it in the REVIEWS for this one.) 


End file.
